Do Not Disturb
by Flame-san
Summary: Uruha needs to use the bathroom, but Aoi's already in there, taking a shower. What happens when Uru interrupts that shower? Co-written with Yanni. Gazette belongs to Gazette, not me. :P


Uruha was frustrated.

He paced back and forth across the room, despite the fact that his legs were begging for rest. Growling inwardly to himself, he began twisting his hands together.

There was a problem.

Just one simple problem that he could easily get rid of. But right now he couldn't and it made his body writhe in pain while he waited every second for his chance of relief to come.

And it never came.

So Uruha resorted to his only and last option.

Spinning on his heels, he marched to the bathroom door.

"Aoi, open up, I have to pee!"

Uruha knocked his fist against the door, waiting all but five seconds for Aoi to answer. After all, he should've been out by now, right? It'd almost been an hour. What the hell was Aoi doing in there?  
Uruha reeled his fist back and pounded against the wood.

"Aoi!" He yelled, hoping that Aoi can hear him. And he hoped and knocked and his kidneys cried until he couldn't take it.

So he did what he had to do.

"I'm coming in!"

Thankfully the door was unlocked. Uruha swung it open, slammed it back, and shuffled his way across the cool white tiles to the toilet. He made sure to peek at the shower before he dropped his pants to the ground, just to make sure Aoi couldn't see him. Luckily, the glass was blocked with thick steam, so Uruha could only see Aoi's faint shadow. The shower itself wasn't as pretty to look at as Aoi would be, but the steam at least left a lot to the imagination-

What the hell?

He was supposed to be peeing, not lusting over his currently showering band mate. His showering, _naked_ band mate.

Again, what the hell.

When salvation had finished showering relief upon Uruha's bladder, he pulled his boxers up. He was about to pull his pants up, when a quiet voice reached his ears.

"Hey Uru, hand me the soap, would you? I left it on the sink."

Uruha reached for the soap instinctively, and walked over to the shower, forgetting the fact that his pants were still pooled by the toilet. The soap was wet, for some reason, and it smelled like…

"Since when do you buy strawberry scented soap?"

"We're in a hotel, dimwit. I didn't pick the soap."

"Oh. Yeah."

Uruha, thankful that the steam hid his flushed face from Aoi, opened the shower door. He was going to avert his eyes, so as not to cause any embarrassing, overly obvious erections, but the inside of the shower was almost as impenetrable as the glass.

"My god Aoi, you're going to drown if this keeps up."

"I'll live. Where's the soap?"

Most of the steam had cleared out of the shower, so Uruha could see Aoi and his outstretched hand, just a couple of inches away from Uruha's face. Pushing the soap into the hand, Uru began to turn, when he heard something drop to the floor. Before he could realize that it was the soap, he had been pulled into the shower. Aoi closed the door loudly, and pushed Uruha up against it, hard.

"Aoi, what the hell are you doing-"

Suddenly, Uruha didn't really care what Aoi was doing. All he cared about was that Aoi was the god-damn best kisser in the whole god-damn world.

Uruha soon found it hard to breathe.

The steam that interrupted his nose, and Aoi, who sucked the oxygen out of him, made his mind become hazed and dazed; Uruha's breathing turned shallow. Though the blonde had to admit, it wasn't just the lack of air, but also the sexual excitement that sped his heartbeat and made him feel sweaty- not that he wasn't wet enough from being in the shower. His clothes were soaked, and clung to his skin.

Aoi pulled away from Uruha so the younger could have a moment of breathing, but took this time to encircle his fingers around Uruha's nipples and pinch them hard enough so that Uruha yelped.

Uruha was literally knocked _breathless_ when he was once again attacked by Aoi's lips on his own. Aoi's hand grabbed the blonde's hair and pulled Uruha towards him. Uruha moaned when the raven's tongue forcefully pushed its way into his mouth and fought with his, though Uruha had already been dominated.

Uruha became like a doll when Aoi put his knee between Uruha's legs that spread without any sort of protest whatsoever. Blame the lack of oxygen and lack of focus but Uruha wasn't expecting the shot of electricity that he felt when Aoi began rubbing his knee against Uruha's crotch. Not too hard, just enough so that Uruha squirmed and gasped and gritted his teeth.

Despite the pain, Uruha couldn't help himself but thrust against Aoi in a way that reminded the elder of a child begging for candy. He rutted and moaned and flung his head back against the glass. Aoi pressed Uruha harder against the glass, and Uruha moaned against Aoi's lips, digging his nails into Aoi's shoulder.

"Fuck, Aoi."

Uruha groaned the words against Aoi's lips, and Aoi chuckled, drawing back and pulling his leg away.

"Is that a request, Uru?"

Uruha growled, and grabbed at Aoi's leg with his hands, trying to bring it back to its previous position. Aoi smiled and shook his head, then grabbed Uruha's wrists and pinned his hands above his head, so he was stretched out deliciously along the shower wall. Uruha's cheeks were flushed, and his shirt clung to his skin in the most tantalizing way.

Leaning his head down to kiss Uruha's neck, Aoi kept his grip on Uruha's wrists, and nubbled the skin gently. When Uruha began to moan again, he gently, teasingly brushed Uruha's cock. Uruha jerked his hips, trying to push harder into Aoi's leg, but Aoi kept his leg at just the right distance, teasing Uruha's cock to full hardness, little by little.

Then Aoi pulled away, he let go of Uruha's hips and ran his hand up and down his torso, his fingers walked across the blonde's chest and encircled one of his nipples.

"What is it that you want, Uruha?" Aoi received a cry from Uruha when he pinched down on his nipple and thereafter licked it through the cloth that still clung to him.

"I…I…" Uruha stammered once more as he breathed, trying to regain the breath that he lost. Aoi's hand went further down back to Uruha's hips, but this time he dipped his fingers past Uruha's waist line and slipped his hand around Uruha's cock.

Uruha groaned when finally he felt that hand fist his cock and began pumping it, but Aoi pumped slow, so dangerously slow. Uruha began jerking his hips once more, though it got him nowhere and the poor blonde found himself whimpering and begging without words.

"What's wrong?" Aoi asked, his voice laced with sincerity and care.

And Uruha finally found the words to say "Please, Aoi. I need it faster."

"You mean like this?" Aoi questioned, tugging sharply at Uruha's cock. Uruha yelped in surprise as a response. Aoi chuckled knowingly, and finally gave into Uruha's wish. Aoi's hand moved faster and faster and Uruha sighed in bliss, moving his hips to Aoi's rhythm. Uruha moaned, the sound echoing off the walls and ringing in his ears, eyes opening slightly to make sure that Aoi was still there, that he wasn't pulling away, and closed once again.

He licked his lips, tasting the humid air, and swallowed hard when he felt pressure build in his stomach. Aoi kissed him, tracing down the same trail from Uruha's neck to his chest and giving a few kisses to his stomach, urging on Uruha's orgasm. The blonde was ready to admit that he was already close, but before he could even open his mouth to say it he felt Aoi's hand slow down. Back to that horribly slow speed, and then, finally coming to a complete stop.

Uruha wanted to cry and couldn't help but blindly rock his hips back and forth, wanting to even pretend that Aoi didn't just leave him blue balled. Oh he was desperate.

"Aoi, I'm begging you, please." Uruha whinned, his hips still searching for Aoi. Any part of Aoi.

"Begging what?" Aoi slid his hand up and down Uruha again and again, purposely ignoring his cock.

"Aoi Fuck me, please."

Chuckling, Aoi slid off Uruha's shirt, and twisted it a little, so it made a long rope. He pinned Uruha's hands above his head again, and then quickly tied the hands together with the makeshift rope. Tracing his lips along Uruha's jawbone, he nipped the skin gently, every so often, and then reached backwards to increase the heat of the shower.

Reaching back, he brushed his hand along Uruha's cock. Uruha groaned, and thrust towards Aoi's hand. But Aoi shook his head. He pulled Uruha's hands back sharply, pulling him away from the shower, and then pushed Uruha directly into the shower spray.

Uruha winced as the scalding water hit his back, but in the same moment, Aoi knelt do the ground, and wrapped his lips around the tip of Uruha's cock.

Suddenly , Uruha's head was thrown back. Low, throaty moans escaped from his lips, and he had to press his arms to either side of the shower to keep himself from falling to the ground. Aoi grinned devilishly, and ran his tongue from the base of Uruha's penis to the tip, grinning wider at the sounds that Uruha made because of it. Once again, though, Aoi pulled back just as Uruha's breathing deepened. He kissed the tip of Uruha's cock, and then stood up.

"Aoi, please…" Uruha's voice was low and breathless. He looked up at the elder with pleading in his eyes. Aoi almost took him right then, but he pressed his lips together, and turned the dial on the shower just a little to the left.

Now that Aoi had stopped his blowjob, Uruha felt the pain of the hot water all over his back and shoulders. As Aoi turned the dial more, the pain increased, until Uruha was wiggling, trying to get out from under the spray. Aoi laughed darkly.

"Be good, Uru."

Aoi turned the shower spray up again, and Uruha made a little whimper of pain, and shut his eyes tight. Then they opened wide, as Aoi entered him without any preparation at all.

Uruha screamed in pain. He writhed in pain under the steaming spray and wanted Aoi out of him.  
It hurt. It hurt so much.  
His fingers twisted and tangled in Aoi's hair as he tried to push him off, but Aoi just shoved him back down and held him still.  
Uruha clawed at his chest but nothing worked. He heard Aoi say something though he couldn't make it out over the sound of the water and he just knew that Aoi was smirking.  
Especially when Aoi began to move inside him.

Electric pain shot up Uruha's spine and he wanted to scream. He wanted to curse at Aoi, but nothing came out. Instead he trembled and shook under Aoi, his body turning numb and could only weakly pound his fist into Aoi's chest.  
Aoi didn't stop. Through all of Uruha's expressions of pain, Aoi didn't stop moving. He did turn the hot water down a little because even the drops of water that splashed on him were bothering his skin.  
He bent down and kissed Uruha tenderly, and Uruha kissed him back; it distracted him from the pain.

Tongues caressed and ran against each other, and Uruha wrapped his arms around Aoi; he couldn't help but feel pleasure at the moment.  
Aoi noticed this change and decided to pick up the speed, moving faster and aiming to hit Uruha's prostate. The blonde groaned and deepened his kiss with Aoi, trying to ignore the feelings of his walls pulling and tearing around Aoi's cock. Though he couldn't ignore it.  
His head pounded, his body, hot and red, ached, and his own length slapped against his stomach and throbbed between them. Aoi got deeper and deeper, and Uruha drowned more and more in pain until-  
"Ah- Aoi, fuck!"

And all he could see was white stars shoot across his vision and his nails dug into Aoi's back.  
Aoi grunted "Damn, Uruha." and clenched his teeth 'cause the other was so tight around his cock. He didn't move until Uruha regained his breathing and by then Uruha was no longer trying to get away from him and distract himself.  
"Again." He demanded, but Aoi responded by pulling his hair and marking his neck. His way of saying 'don't tell me what to do'.

Nevertheless he began again, pounding harder into Uruha who moaned and squealed every time Aoi hit his sweet spot. Aoi began to realize that Uruha was close, even if the blonde didn't want to say it. He noticed in the way that Uruha began to fumble with his cock; his hands slipping and sliding from tip to base and the way he licked his lips every often. Aoi replaced Uruha's hands with his own and jerked the younger off himself.  
"It's alright, come for me, baby." He whispered to Uruha.  
And he did.

Tightening once more around Aoi's cock, Uruha was hit by his orgasm hard. His sperm shot all over his stomach and he moaned louder than ever. It took Aoi a few more thrusts but he came soon after, spilling into Uruha and filling him with his seed.

The water was turned off, and the only thing that resounded against the glass walls was their breathing.

As soon as Aoi had calmed down a bit, a thought dawned on him:  
"Uruha. Did you put the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door?"  
Uruha faltered and stared up at Aoi.  
"No. I thought you did."


End file.
